Little Songbird
by kitzabitza
Summary: Some melodies can never be forgotten, especially ones that are sung from the heart. Short and sweet No.6 oneshot.


_Little Songbird_

Shion leaned his weight against the cool metal of his balcony, the gentle summer air teasing his snowy white hair. He tiled his face up to the endless, strikingly blue sky littered with the wispy thin clouds that looked as though they had been painted onto the canvas of the perfect azure heavens with slashing, wild brushstrokes. Warm, radiant sunlight caressed his pale, delicate skin that was tainted only by the red, snake-like mark that slithered all the way from his cheek to his ankle. His loose shirt flapped slightly in the playful wind.

There was only one kind of weather that he liked more than pristine days like this, and that was rainstorms. The kind of storm that pounds your roof with a torrent of water so hard that you'd think there was a marching band practicing above you. The kind that streaks snapping fingers of lighting across the sky, illuminating the world with a harsh, startlingly white light, that flicker with monstrous electric energy before vanishing just as quickly. The kind that shakes the very heavens with a deep, guttural rumble of thunder so loudly you can feel it vibrating in your very bones. Those kinds of downpours, which small children would huddle in corners to escape from, made Shion feel alive. It erupted a feeling of excitement in him that nothing else could, and set his heartbeat racing. Every inch of his skin would tingle with joy and put his hairs on end.

However, that kind of weather was rare in No.6, and he still loved standing outside in the warm embrace of the sun to soak up its heat. Gentle summer days like this one didn't electrify him like a storm did, but bathed him a wave of placid calm. The wisps of wind made him feel as free as a bird soaring through the infinite expanse of sky, as peaceful as the rolling ripples in the ocean, as stress-free as a cat lazing in the early morning rays with its fuzzy stomach exposed to the comforting heat.

Shion rested his head on the balcony, feeling the cold bite of the metal on his cheek. His kind crimson eyes swept over the expanse of Lost Town, absorbing its simple beauty. The lack of too-white, futuristic towers like those scattered through the innermost areas of the city, like Chronos, had allowed this plainer town to be enveloped in a more natural splendour. The timber and warmly-coloured brick houses dotting the streets acquired a homely, orange glow in the rich sunlight. A smile touched Shion's face as he heard the dainty bell on the door downstairs to his mother's bakery tinkled, signifying another passer-by being enticed inside by the delectable treats displayed in the window. These simple pleasures were what kept him happy, now that he had gone through what Shion thought of as the adventure of a lifetime. That was a long time ago, but it was enough to keep his daring side tamed for many years ahead. He didn't need a wild life with surprise at every corner. He loved his modest way of living just the way it was.

He stood there silently enjoying the heat of the basking sun and the chill of the air fanning his warm skin. He didn't know how long he stayed there, draped over his balcony, because there was no need to. The sweet melody of a bird's merry singing filled his ears, a tune that whistled and danced through the air, and the boy closed his eyes and smiled with content as he listened. Every clear, musical note rang in his head, filled with the innocence and purity only the tune of a passing songbird could possess. Something soft and sleek brushed his cheek gently, and the boy turned his head and opened his eyes.

The world was blurry for a few moments, after having his eyelids shut for so long, but his clearing vision beheld a bird perched on the balcony right beside him, head cocked to the side in curiosity. Shion moved slowly, in order to not startle the inquisitive creature, and stood up. The bird had plain brown feathers on its back, which stuck up and bristled in the wind. Soft looking tufts of white feathers covered its breast, which were scattered with a brown speckled pattern which made it look like it had been decorated with chocolate sprinkles. The bird jerked its head sharply, glassy eyes fixed on the white-haired human before it. The bird looked ordinary and plain; its dull russet colour was a bit of an eyesore when compared to the other beauties of the sky. It took him a moment for the name to come to mind, but Shion recognised what kind of bird it was; _Turdus philomelos. _A Song Thrush.

Shion cautiously reached out his hand towards the animal, and froze like a statue when the bird flinched at his movement. The two stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each other's wary gaze, before the bird took a step closer to the boy in consent. Still moving slowly and carefully, Shion edged closer and hesitantly touched his fingers to its feathers. They were refined and soft, and he ran his hand over the creature. The bird was relaxed beneath his touch, so he released the breath he was holding and allowed himself to absentmindedly pet it.

"You were the one who sang that beautiful song, weren't you," he whispered gently, worried that speaking at even a normal volume would spook the creature. It wasn't a question. He knew that the Song Thrush is a bird famous for its beautiful songs, thus its name. The bird puffed out its small feathery chest at hearing Shion's voice, as if to say "Of course I did!"

The bird backed out of Shion's stroking palm, opened its beak and let loose a melodious trill that send shivers down the boy's spine. The bird sang gently and slowly at first, as though embarrassed to perform for his audience of one, but his song gradually gained enthusiasm and movement. Shion stepped back to watch the bird sing, and he found himself swaying to the tune. He rolled with the swirling, spinning notes, his body moving to the rising and falling dynamics. It was like the bird was a puppeteer, and with each wave of the song it was pulling invisible strings attached to Shion's limbs.

The tune slowed, and the bird's high and harmonious twittering faded into silence. Shion's body stopped swaying, and his head swam with confused dizziness. He blinked several times at the hazy and blurred world around him, as though he was waking from a trance. The bird's tune had wormed its way that deep into his heart that no longer hearing it allowed a mysterious kind of sadness to settle on his heart. His body had been sapped of the energy and mirth the melody had fed to him. As he had danced, he had felt detached from his body, his consciousness floating on the music instead of living in his body. It felt like it had been a moment that had lasted eternity, when in actual fact it probably was only a span of a few seconds.

Shion couldn't help but laugh a little at himself, and his bleary eyes watered a little; he remembered feeling like that before, long ago. Merely thinking about it made his chest tighten a little. "You know, little Song Thrush," he sighed, sitting down on the weathered wooden outdoor table where his mother often spent her afternoons with a hot cup of sweet, herbal tea, "You remind me a little of somebody I met once. They used to sing for me, too. And just like you, they seemed simple and plain on the outside but had a beautiful voice just waiting to come out on the inside. Do you know him?"

An image of that amazing person he had once met popped into his head; sleek, grey hair the colour of a tiny, scurrying rat. Piercing silver eyes that sliced right through you like a scalpel with their unwavering, solid gaze. Smooth, toned muscles that rippled over his abdomen. A dangerously wicked grin, which could just as easily become a gentle smile. Soft, luscious lips that caused Shion's cheeks to burn at the memory of them pressed against his own. He instinctively touched his fingers to his mouth, remembering Nezumi's touch.

He missed that sly rat. Too much.

_I thought I promised myself not to think about him anymore. It's been nearly 3 years… But, birdie, you've brought that image back. I guess your melody reminded me of his gorgeous voice. _

The bird just looked at him, gleaming eye reflecting Shion's smiling face. Shion reached out to the animal to stroke its velvety feathers again, but it flapped its wings and took flight. He kept his hand extended out into the cool air as though trying to pull the burning sun from the crystal heavens as the Song Thrust pounded its wings. It let loose one last echoing cry, its melodious voice carrying on the peaceful breeze. Shion sat there and watched it the now tiny brown smudge on the glorious sky soar through the air effortlessly, before it disappeared completely.

He closed his eyes, feeling the sun bake his skin. A tear escaped him, rolling down his face so slowly he barely noticed it was there.

_Are partings always this anticlimactic? _

Shion leaned his head back again, exposing his calm expression to the swirling clouds above. He knew he'd probably never see that same bird again. And it was just an animal, anyway. It had no obligation to stay or sing for him again. He'd been sitting on Shion's balcony for no longer than five minutes, and the white-haired young man had already threaded a deep attachment to it in his heart. Why was that?

_~The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light~_

Shion's heart skipped a beat, and he stood bolt upright. _That song…! _Shion sang out the next line, his voice wavering slightly from his pounding heart.

_~Please harbor everything in this place.~ _

There was a slight pause before the same voice from before echoed out again, deep and harmonic. Each note was as beautiful as a poem written straight from the heart, and flowed with just as much compassion and emotion. _~Please harbor everything in this place, and thrive in this place.~_

The words were worn thin by distance and by the teasing wind, but that voice was unmistakable. _That's…_

_~Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings, please return to this place…~_

Warm hands closed around Shion, hugging him close. Stiff abs pressed against his back, and he felt fine, grey locks tickle his face. Shion stiffened in recognition of that smoky, coarse smell. Hot breath breathed gently against his neck as Nezumi sang, and Shion could feel the deep vibrations of the other man's rich and melodic voice buzz through his limbs.

_~…and abide here forever~_

Shion spun around in Nezumi's protective embrace, his own ruby eyes locking onto those same old startlingly grey eyes. But, instead of being icy and hard-hearted, they were a silver mirror reflecting the gentle and tender yet crushing emotions that flowed through him. His heart began to pound, and he could swear he felt Nezumi's heartbeat pulsing in time with his own.

He pressed his lips to Nezumi's, feeling his skin burn at the contact of that gentle, tender mouth. Raw emotion coursed through his body, and it was so overwhelming that he found himself crying. He had covered up his yearning to see Nezumi again for so long, slathering layer upon layer of ignorance over his desire. Now, all of that was breaking and falling away and flooding him with a refreshing, unstoppable relief. The pair parted for a mere moment, before Shion let loose a laugh laced with boundless joy, tears still streaming down his face, and they kissed again. Their mouths moved in time to the song that played in Shion's head, over and over again. The tune that had brought forth their reunion, and that still seemed to linger in the wind.

"You've returned to me, my little songbird."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Did you like it? Please leave a review to tell me what you though_t.

_This was pretty much just some descriptive practice, and a chance to see if I can write anything besides my collab. *laughs* I've had writers block for a while now. I never feel inspired enough to take on a long story on my own. Expect a few more oneshots for more story practice on my part._

_Maybe._

_Anyway, see you next time xoxo_


End file.
